Thanks To Bellamy
by sarah-snowflake
Summary: Bellamy unknowingly helps Clarke with a problem.


Title: Thanks to Bellamy

Characters: Clarke, Bellamy

Fandom: The 100

Genre: General/Friendship/Pre-Romance (if you squint)

Summary: Bellamy helps Clarke with a problem

Disclaimer: Anything recognisable doesn't belong to me. I just enjoy playing around with the characters.

For Clarke sleep has become an unattainable dream. She could barely remember when she was last able to get more than two to three hours of sleep. It was before she and the others of the 100 were sent to Earth. Before her imprisonment and her father being floated.

Back when she was imprisoned, Clarke was always able to get back to sleep after her nightmares. It's only been a couple weeks since being sent to Earth, yet so much has changed since then. Not only has her nightmares about her father's floating increased, but new nightmares have been added to the mix. Nightmares of everyone on the Ark dying before they can come down to Earth. Of Grounders finding their way into the camp and torturing and killing everyone. Of not being able to find a strong enough shelter for them all to stay during the coldness that increases by the day. Even of Well's murder and Charlotte's suicide. Nightmares of Adam pleading for Bellamy to end his pain and of herself killing Adam have even made appearances. The worst, though, were the nightmares of the 320 people from the Ark blaming her for their deaths.

Honestly, between all the nightmares and all the worrying she does, Clarke is surprised that she hasn't gone insane yet. After the second night of nightmares, she realised that there was no going back to sleep for her. Instead she'd stay awake: keeping watch over the others, walking around the camp, cutting strips of clothe, and taking inventory of the medic supplies. Really, she'd do just about anything to keep her mind busy and off of the causes of her nightmares. Clarke always made sure to be back in the spot where she sleeps before the first of the early risers wake up. There was no point in worrying the others about her sleeping problems.

What Clarke never seemed to realise, though, is that during her nightmares, Bellamy would wake up. He'd lay there, eyes shut, breathing even, as he would listen to Clarke's unsteady, shallow breathing. At the beginning, he would fall back to sleep once she left. As the days passed, though, he'd lay awake until she came back to bed and pretend to sleep. During the middle of the second week of this happening, Bellamy got up and followed her, at a distance, as she kept herself preoccupied during the night.

Tonight was different from all the previous, though. Tonight Bellamy saw Clarke breakdown for the very first time. Bellamy has seen her frustrated, proud and fiery during their many arguments. He's seen her wrathful, regretful, and saddened from Well's death and Charlotte's suicide. He's seen her hurt when Raven was revealed as Finn's girlfriend. But not once has he seen her like this: tears gliding down her cheeks, eyes glistening from the tears in the moonlight, arms wrapped around her knees drawing them to her chest. Clarke looked utterly broken.

Upon realising this, Bellamy felt a strange tugging in his chest. 'Clarke wasn't supposed to look like this. She was his Brave Princess. She wasn't supposed to go off by herself and hide just to cry out her sadness. It just wasn't right.' It was with that last thought that he decided to come away from his hiding spot and walk over to her.

"Clarke," Bellamy called to her, before sitting down beside her against the tree trunk.

"Bellamy." Clarke said, barely above a whisper. Turning her head away from him and clearing away the traces of her tears.

Deciding to be nice and not mention the tears, Bellamy just settled more comfortably against the tree. After setting in silence for about an hour or so, Bellamy felt Clarke snuggle up against his side, her head falling onto his shoulder. Looking down at her, he saw that she was asleep. He didn't know whether to be more surprised that she felt safe enough to cuddle up against and fall asleep on him, or the fact that she fell back to sleep for the first time. A tiny smile appeared on Bellamy's lips and he laid his head against Clarke's, before he too fell back to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Clarke felt more rested than she has in weeks.. in months, really. Looking at her still sleeping pillow, she knew it was all thanks to him. All thanks to Bellamy Blake.


End file.
